List of Heroes
Wave 1 Kamen Rider Dragon Goro is a thief, excelling at using his better-than-average skills to pull off the perfect heists. When he decides to break into the legendary Knight mansion, he discovers a forgotten history of dragons and knights. Confronted by the family's youngest son, Alexander, he becomes the Dragon Rider to defeat the Knight family's evil actions. Ginga Sentai Mecharanger Thirty years in the future, the Earth is invaded by a race of mechanical giants called the Garlass. Stranded on the Moon during the attack, five humans are visited by three defected aliens that give them special powers to fend off the invasion. Choujin Tokuman Hundreds of years in the future, the Monstro family rules over the Earth. When a Toku fan named Kage saves a girl from a monster, he is granted the powers of Tokusatsu. With this power, he must defeat the Monstro family with as many cliches and references as possible. Uchuu Keiji Kurokaider The people of Earth are being killed and replaced by the shape shifting alien crime organization NEB. When the Galactic Union Police catch wind of this, they send the Space Sheriff Kurokaider to stop them. Denko Sentai Shockman In the year 1999, Don Dolgerno was assassinated before he could travel back in time. Using the absense of the Timerangers to their advantage, the alien race Burbantes takes over and hunts down all of Super Sentai. Only one survivor remains: Change Dragon. Eighteen years later, a resistance emerges with rebuilt technology of previous Sentai. Using Shock Power, Denko Sentai Shockman is born. Wave 2 Kamen Rider Enforcer On his first day on the job, the police officer Kakero Keiji is injured in an explosion caused by the Bioterrorism Organization BIOM. Keiji swears revenge on the organization, causing the police chief to reveal the Enforcer armor to him. With the armor, Keiji becomes Enforcer to defeat the BIOM monsters Densetsu Sentai Inazuranger When the underground empire Makerydon resurfaces in the 21st century, the world is thrown into chaos. The only hope for the future of the human race lies with the Inazurangers, three girls trained in the magic arts. They are soon joined by two humans replicating their ablities with technology, creating the ultimate team. Gourin Ninja Captorman 1000 years ago, the ancient demon Jaguar was sealed in a stone on Mt. Fuji by the seven elemental ninjas. In the modern day, only one descendent of the ninjas remains. When Jaguar threatens to reappear, the descendent, as Captorman, must gather the seven elemental stones before Jaguar's followers. KoShin Kyoryujin 65 million years in the past, the Dinosaur God killed the Eight Headed Dragon Orochi and split his spirit. In the modern day, a pair of twins are born as the Dinosaur God's reincarnation. In response to this, the Orochi spirits are freed, and vow to kill the Dinosaur God before he gains full power. The twins are hidden for 18 years, but they soon discover their powers. With the help of the Insect God's reincarnations and their Master, they set out to kill Orochi before he grows to full power. Ginga Robo Avstranova The Earth is targeted as a feeding ground for space Kaiju. When all hope seems lost, the princess of the planet Nova arrives to save the Earth. With her giant mecha Avstranova, she fights against the invading monsters to save her new home. Wave 3 Kyukyu Robo Kronoder the AI program MOTHER has gone rogue and is attempting to wipe out humanity. In the midst of the conflict, a young inventor for the RCU creates a robot capable of fighting the MOTHER robots. Its name is Kronoder, and when it begins developing thoughts and emotions, it realizes just how distant from humans it really is. Denshi Seishun Digiraizer (This idea is still heavily under construction) Mahou Zyukaiser The Witch Dandiende has killed the family of 12 year old Ani Kirishi. Using the last of his magic, Ani's father ages Ani to 22 and gives him the powers of a Kaiser. Using the Kaiser powers, Ani must avenge his family and learn to be an adult at the same time. Ginga Rider Mecharanger (This idea is still heavily under construction) Wave 4 Wakusei Mecha Blue Tridestar Tetsujin RoboMask Jikantai Timesaver Seijin God Astar Crossover Heroes